But I Don't Love You
by stuckxinaxcloud
Summary: Katie is head over heals for the cutest guy at school. What happens when Seth imprints on her and does everything he can to win her over.What happens when Seth discovers shes a vampire. will there love last?
1. It's a Date

I dont own any of the characters you recognize from Twilight...

Katie

I stepped out of the house and into a typical forks day, cold and wet. I pulled my jacket on as a gust of cool air rushed past me.

My eye scanned the street for his car. Nate was ten minutes late. This was so unlike him. Usually I was the one running late because I forgot to feed to cats or grab my breakfast.

I checked my watch again. Where was he?! About five minutes later a black truck pulled up the drive way. Nate rolled down his window.

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm late. I had to take Evan to school." He said, flashing me his charming white smile. I sank into his green eyes. Evan was his eight year old brother who was always causing trouble.

"It's okay Nate," I said as I carefully stepped into his truck. Nate kissed my cheek then rolled up his window.

No, it's not okay. How 'bout tonight? Come over and I'll cook you dinner?" he suggested while we pulled out of the driveway. I knew it was no use fighting it. Nate knew all my weaknesses, including his smile. I had to try anyway.

"I don't know. I might want to hang with Soffie since it is Friday and what about your brother?" Evan would make the date far from romantic.

"He's staying at a friend's and my parents are in Oregon all week for a convention." Nate's parents were workaholics that spent most of their time away. That meant that Evan and Nate were always home alone. Nate was practically raising Evan.

"Oh well in that case, how can I resist," I gave in. It was no use trying to fight it. I knew he would drag me there anyway. "But I want to get some studying done" I requested and I flashed him a smile. I could see the excitement on him face dying.

"Okay we can _study_,"

"Study does not mean make out, Nate," I said. I could see it on his face that's what he had planned.

He pouted a little as we pulled into the school parking lot. Nate pulled into out usual spot and unbuckled. He leaned over and stroked my cheek. Then he leaned in to kiss me.

I reached up and knotted my fingers in his hair, and he deepened the kiss. I pulled away. I needed air.

"We're going to be late," I stated as I unbuckled and gathered my books. Nate, looking disappointed, grabbed his books and turned off the car.

Nate walked me to my Geometry class. "I love you, baby, See you after class," he said as he leaned up against the door. He looked so hot.

"Love you too," I was so mesmerized by him. I stepped in and took my usual seat by my best friend Soffie.

"Hey Katie! I still cannot believe how cute you and Nate are! It's like you're a match made in heaven. He is a total hottie!" Soffie exclaimed in her high singsong voice.

"I know. Isn't he a dream?" I could feel myself drifting off. "So any plans this weekend?" I asked.

"Ugh! Yes. My dad wants me to go fishing with him and some guy and his son. I think his name is like Henry or Harry or something. His son is our age. My dad says its 'father daughter bonding time.' I say its so he can set me up with someone he knows." Soffie explained. We both giggled. "So what about you? Any plans with Nate?"

"Tonight he's making me dinner to make up for being late."

"How romantic!" Soffie squealed.

I chuckled just as Mr. Ferguson stepped in. Everybody instantly stopped talking and paid attention. Mr. Ferguson was one of the most feared people in the town. The rumor was that he killed his wife. Today's lesson was on pyramids. Great.

Soffie's notebook nudged my elbow. I glanced down.

_This is so boring. We learned this in eighth grade. So what do you think about Blake? He's cute?_

I glanced across the room till my eyes met Blake. What is Soffie's thing for nerds?

_Ew! He is examining his buggers! Ashton is wwwaaayyy cuter!_

The conversation continued through class. The day moved slowly. I was excited for tonight and that just made it move slower.

Finally seventh period ended. Nate was waiting outside when the door when I stepped out of the classroom.

"Ready for tonight?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Definitely," I said kissing him on the lips. "Let's go study"

We both chuckled as we stepped into his truck. We tossed our books in the back and started kissing again.

"Lets"


	2. A Change in Plans

I don't own any of the characters you recognize

Please review!

Katie

"Is dinner ready yet?" I called from the cozy living room. I looked down at the photo album Nate and me had been looking at. I turned the page to find numerous photo graphs from a summer vacation at a lake. Nate's green eyes were sparkling and his wide grin revealed two missing teeth.

"Almost," he called back. I closed the album and set it down on the small coffee table. I made my way into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Nate's waist. I kissed the crook of his neck. He continued to stir the taco meat then made a gesture towards the cabinet with his spatula.

I removed my arms from his waist and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. I went to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. I filled the two glasses and carried them to the pine kitchen table.

Nate turned off the stove. "Come and get it," he called. I walked over and began fixing two tacos for myself. We ate in silence. It wasn't until I took a bite of my second taco that Nate finally spoke.

"So do you have any plans with Soffie tomorrow?"

"Nah. She's going fishing with the Clearwaters. Her dad wants to set her up with Seth. Remember Seth? We saw him at camp one year I think. Do you want to do something?"

"Yes," he said with a mischievous look on his face. I could see a plan forming in his head as he took another bite of his taco. I waited for him to share his plan.

"What about a trip to the beach?" I asked. I checked the weather and it was supposed to be warm this weekend and I had just bought a new swimsuit I was ready to show off.

"I have to watch Evan tomorrow."

"He could come with us?" I suggested. Evan loved the beach. I knew he would be excited if we brought him with us.

"Mhmm…"

"So it's a date." I said with a wink. I looked down and realized I finished my taco.

"I'll pick you up at ten." He said. I grabbed our plates and took them to the sink. Nate stood up and followed with the glasses. He placed them in the sink then wrapped his arms around my middle.

He leaned his head down and kissed my chin. He made his way up to my temple with little kisses. I turned around and reached up to his lips. He tasted so good. I reached up and knotted my hands in his hair. I pulled his face closer to mine. He pulled me in closer.

We stood there kissing for a while till I had to pull away for air. Our lips parted all too soon. I looked up at him. His sparkling green eyes and smile were almost too much. He reached down and pulled me up into his chest. He cradled me in his arms. I tightened my arms around his neck.

He carried me into the living room and sat down in the big leather chair. I started kissing him again. He deepened the kiss. We sat there for a long time. It was a kiss full of lust and desire.

He slid his hands under my shirt and slid them across my stomach then around to my back. His hands made his way up to my bra where he left them for a while. He brought his hands around to my front and then traced down. He waited a second and then started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Nate," I said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as he continued the journey down.

"Nate, stop. You know how I feel about this!" I said. I grabbed his hands and pushed them away. I began redoing the buttons on my shirt.

"I know how I feel about you. I want you so bad," he moaned.

"Nate! No!" I exclaimed jumping up and gathering my books. I made my way to the door.

"Come on, baby?" he said as he stood up to follow me.

"No!" I said opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air. I slammed the door behind me and began briskly walking towards the school.

How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. He knew that I didn't believe in premarital sex. Tears started making their way down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Soffie's number. It rang three times before she answered?

"Katie? I thought you were with Nate. What's up?" I couldn't hold the tears any longer.

"Sofe, can you come get me at the school." I said through sobs.

"Yeah. Sure. Give me ten minutes." She said before hanging up.

I ran to the school lugging my books. I laid down on one of the benches in front of the main office and began crying again.

Why did Nate have to do that? Why? I don't know if I could face him again after that. I laid there till Soffie's small Ford pulled up. I ran over and stepped into the car.

"Katie, what's wrong?" she asked, concern filled her voice. I took a couple breathes in an attempt to calm down. I wiped my eyes and pulled a tissue out of my bag to blow my nose.

"Nate tried to get me to have sex with him. I told him no and he just wouldn't take it for an answer so I had to leave." I explained holding back the sobs that threaten to explode.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry. Why don't you stay at my house tonight? You could go fishing with us tomorrow too," suggested Soffie. All I could do was nod my head.

When we arrived at her house I called my aunt to tell her where I was and that I would be with Soffie tomorrow. Soffie grabbed the ice cream and two spoons and we sat at the table while I explained everything that happened.

"That jerk! Next time I see him I'm gonna show him what I'm made of!"

"Sofe," I whined. I couldn't take that. I still loved Nate even after tonight.

"Well Katie! He can't just get away with that! We need to show him that that was wrong," she stated. She was right. He couldn't just get away with it.

"I still love him though. Oh Soffie! I don't know what to do!" I said, breaking into another fit of sobs. Soffie came over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Katie. I promise."


	3. Love at First Sight?

Katie

_Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Read and review. _

_I do not own any of the characters you recognize. _

Katie

Soffie woke me up at five. That was way too early. I stumbled out of her large canopy bed and waddled my way to the bathroom. I reached down and grabbed the toothbrush she had opened up for me. I have bad breathe I thought as I started brushing my teeth.

I looked awful. My hair was falling out of the ponytail I always sleep in and my blue eyes had dark circles under them. You could see streaks in my old make up from crying. When I finished brushing my teeth I stepped back into Soffie's room.

"Here are some clothes you can borrow," she said, throwing me her brown tank and jeans. Good thing we were the same size. "I'm so glad you're gonna be there. I don't think I can handle my dad's embarrassing childhood stories and lame jokes alone. At least I'll have someone already on my side." She chuckled.

I was glad I was going too. Today gave me some hope that I might be able to work things out with Nate. I still loved him. Last night couldn't take that away, but he would have to fix it. If I went to him then that would let him get away with it in a way, and he just couldn't do that.

I took some time to explore other options. If I stayed home, Nate would probably try to come by my house and my aunt wasn't home. I don't think I could face that. It might create a repeat of last night or something worse.

I could always call him and tell him that I think I left something over there. If he doesn't say anything about last night then I could end it then. I chuckled. I don't think I could end it, even after last night. I was so madly in love with Nate. I probably would have gone with him last night, but I just don't believe in that.

"Katie! c'mon. You're not even dressed yet and you still have to eat. We're leaving in fifteen," Soffie told me. I looked down and realized I was still in Soffie's pajamas she had lent me. I striped them off and pulled on the clothes Soffie had tossed me earlier.

I sleepily made my way down the stairs to her kitchen. Soffie handed me a pop tart, which I hungrily took a bite of. I grabbed one of the glasses of juice that sat on the counter and took a long drink. I was so thirsty.

Soffie's dad tumbled in, over powered by the gobs of fishing stuff he carried. "Morning girls. Sleep well?" He questioned when he saw us.

"Yeah Dad. Do you need some help with all that?" Soffie gestured towards all the fishing gear he had set on the counter. He nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Soffie went over and grabbed the fishing poles and headed out to the car.

"And you Ms. Katie?" He always called me Ms. Katie. I carried my plate to the sink and grabbed his tackle box before answering.

"Good Mr. Burns." I replied. You could hear the lie in my voice. I sounded tired, like a person who has tossed and turned all night. Soffie had stayed up to comfort me while I cried till 11:30. Then she decided that I should sleep.

"It might help. Your subconscious can figure it out for you. Plus we have to wake up early tomorrow to go fishing with my dad," She had explained. Five and a half hours isn't very much but I barely slept for 3. I rather take that any day.

I opened the door and carried the fishing supplies to the Burns's car. Soffie was already in waiting for me. I stepped into the back seat and buckled up. It wasn't a far drive to the river we were going to, but hopefully I could get some sleep in the car. I closed my eyes and didn't open them till Soffie shook me awake.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she said excitedly. My eyes fluttered open to see Soffie's face. I rubbed my eyes for a second and then stretched.

"Do I have to?" I asked as I unbuckled. I had finally fallen asleep and was having a good dream. All I wanted right now was to crawl back in bed and sleep all day.

"Yes!" She called as she stepped out of the car, expecting me to follow. She jogged over to where he dad and the Clearwaters were standing. They were getting ready to launch the boat. I opened the door and followed Soffie.

"Ah, here she is. Harry this is Katie. Katie, this is Harry Clearwater." Mr. Burns introduced.

"Hello kiddo," Harry said. He reached out his hand for me to shake. I extended mine, and he wildly pumped it up and down. I pulled away. "This is my son Seth," he stated, gesturing towards a tall boy, slouched in on of the grey lawn chairs.

I glanced over at Soffie to see if she was looking at him too. I tried my hardest to read her face. Was it satisfaction that her dad had set her up with someone so attractive or wondering what he was thinking? Soffie was so hard to read.

"Well kids, Harry and I are going to get in the boat. You all can stay here if you want?" He suggested glancing at Seth, then Soffie. I personally wanted to stay here. I wasn't sure if I could keep from crying today, and the last thing I wanted was to loose it in front of Mr. Burns.

"You can go Dad," Soffie pushed her father towards the boat. "We will be okay. We're big kids." I chuckled. Soffie had a huge grin on her face. Seth continued to sit there. He didn't even look at us. He was just staring into the forest, wishing he were at home sleeping I assumed. Me too, I thought in attempt to telepathically contact him.

The two men stepped into the boat, and Soffie pushed them off. They turned on the motor and waved as they traveled up the river. Soffie came back over to where I was standing and reached down to squeeze my hand. I looked up into her excited eyes. Why was she so happy? It was too early to be that perky.

"He's cute, isn't he?" she whispered in my ear. I looked over at Seth. I had to admit he was attractive and compared to Blake he was everything. I nodded my head and smiled. Soffie danced over to where he was sitting and pulled a chair up next to him. I guess they found something in common, because they sat there talking like old friends for 20 min.

Seth seemed really friendly, but he gave me a weird vibe. Not even weird but different, like he was something special. Not in the way Nate was special to me but like he had something that most people didn't.

I finally decided to go over and join the conversation. I was tired of being alone and I needed cheering up. I walked over and pulled up a chair for myself and placed it across from Soffie.

"Omg! No?" Soffie was trying almost too hard to be flirty. This should be amusing I thought but was soon distracted by my memories of last night. I took a moment to think about Nate, and Soffie and Seth's chatter faded into the background.

What if he called me? He could apologize and tell me he was wrong and that he loves me. Should I take him back if he does? I love him but sometimes that's not enough. But he did this out of love sort of. It was desire created by love.

No. I couldn't. It would have to end. He couldn't disrespect me like that. I had told him how I felt about that sort of thing and he knew that I was serious. Did he seriously think I would abandon my beliefs just because he told me he loved me? This had to end. I couldn't be Nate's girlfriend any longer.

I checked my phone for the time. It was only 6:30 but breaking up with Nate couldn't wait. I had to do it now, while I had the courage. I pressed 3, Nate's speed dial and favorite number. I walked over to the trees. It rang 3 times before he answered.

"Hello?" I sleep filled voice answered.

"Nate, it's me. We need to talk about last night. I'm sorry but this can't wait." I stated nervously. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just love you so much…"

"I love you too but I just don't…"

"Please forgive me." He begged. "I love you more than anything in this world. I know I should have respected you last night and I didn't. You have every right to dump me but I really want to work this out. Please?"

How could I resist him? No, stay focused. Was this his plan? I loved him but… No buts. I loved him and I loved him enough to try and work it out. We could get through this.

"Okay Nate. I'm with Soffie right now so I'll call you later. K?" I said.

"K. I love you," he confirmed. I could hear his smile over the phone.

I love you too," I answered, a smile creeping across my lips. I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. I walked back to where Soffie and Seth were. I was so happy. I knew Soffie understood when she looked at me. We had worked it out. She smiled back.

For the first time Seth looked up at me and his eyes met mine instantly. For a second I couldn't breathe. From that one moment of contact I got a life time. It was like I had known him for eternity. I finally remembered to inhale, hypnotized by our gaze. We must have stood there for a while because Soffie cleared her throat, annoyed.

I broke the stare and looked back at Soffie's confused face. Seth was all I could think about though. The way I had felt when I saw him, had he felt it too? Maybe he just kept staring because he thought I was a freak or maybe he shared the connection.

Wait, I couldn't be thinking this. I had Nate. I was loyal to Nate. I thought this more to assure myself rather than to confirm the truth.

I caught Seth staring at me several times. When I would look at him he would just make eye contact. We would stand there like that until someone or thing interrupted. Before we left Seth and I exchanged cell phone numbers. I almost wished I hadn't after I handed him the slip of paper with my digits. I had to forget this. I couldn't pursue a relationship with Seth because of Nate.

When we were back in the safety of Soffie's room, she asked me what happened. "What was that between you and Seth?" she sounded hurt. I felt bad too. I didn't want Seth. I wanted Nate.

"I'm so sorry Soffie. I didn't mean for that to happen. But don't worry. It won't happen again. He will probably text me a couple times and then end of our 'relationship' I'm so sorry" I cried. I felt horrible. Soffie finally gets a cute one and I steal him.

"It's okay as long as I get Nate if you get Seth." She joked. I laughed. Soffie was always on the go whether it is guys or ideas.

"Deal," I said reaching out to hug my best friend.

"Deal" she laughed, hugging me back.


	4. Legends

Katie

_I don't own any of the characters you recognize_

_Please review_

_I feel so discourage ___

Katie

I sat in my room that night watching TV. I kept playing the events of today in my head. It was so strange what happened with Seth. Is that's what its like to find your soul mate? Or love at first sight? Whatever it was it was…different. A good different though.

I tried to keep my mind form thinking too much about Seth by cleaning. By the time my aunt got home the house was spotless. I scrubbed the tub and toilet and vacuumed every room twice in an attempt to keep myself busy.

I was in the middle of folding my laundry when Nate called me. It was a relief to hear his voice, because it assured me of my affections of him. I completely forgot about Seth when his beautiful voice was ringing in my ears. I lay down on my bed and began flipping threw a magazine.

"So how was fishing?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask, but I guess it was predictable and unavoidable. I didn't know what to say. I could never tell him about Seth, but the truth was that the only thing I could remember about the trip was Seth. I knew Nate would want details and he would know if I lied.

"It was fun I guess. I mostly thought about you the whole time," it was sort of true. Most of the trip was spent reassuring myself of my affections, only for Seth to wash away the emotion. Nate chuckled. Good. Everything's going well.

"I really am sorry about yesterday. I will behave from now on. I promise." Why did he have to bring that up? I wasn't really in the mood to talk about last night.

"It's okay. So have you started your history assignment?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No," he answered. He sounded almost disappointed. If anyone had a reason to be disappointed it was me. As the conversation continued I found my thoughts wandering to Seth. Now even Nate wasn't enough to distract me.

How could this be happening?! Two nights ago I was happy and dedicated to Nate. Now I'm miserable and questioning my loyalty. How could my life turn around so fast? I don't even have time to catch my breath.

I needed to work this out, set some rules. Rule number one- No perusing a romantic relationship with Seth while I was Nate girlfriend. I was NOT a cheater. This seemed like the most important rule to me. It meant that if things with Nate didn't work out, I wouldn't be breaking my rules to like Seth…right?

Rule number two- If Soffie likes Seth let her have him. She was my best friend and I should let her have him first right? She saw him first. But what if he isn't into her but she is into him? Would it be okay to steal him then? No. It wasn't

Rule number three- No date/liking/thinking about Seth unless Nate and I break up and Soffie doesn't have any feelings at all for him. That seems fair. It relived me to know that there was a possibility of me and Seth. Mrs. Katy Clearwater.

No! I can't think about Seth- rule 3. It wasn't until then I realized that I was still on the phone with Nate.

"Katie? Are you still there?" It sounded like he had been calling for a while. I held back a laugh. He was so cute!

"Yes. Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." It took me a while to become fully aware of our conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned. Crap! What do I say to that? I can't tell him, but I can't think of anything else to say. I glanced around my room in panic, searching for something to trigger a memory. My mom's photo on my nightstand stood out.

My mom and brother had died when I was 13. Our house caught on fire and she was trapped inside. It was tragic. I remember coming home from school and seeing the big, red fire truck in front of the house. I had run up to one of the men in uniform and ask what had happened. He told me they were trying to find my mom. When they pulled her out she was severely burned. She lived for only a day after that.

"Katie?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my mom." I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. It was followed by 4 more. I squeezed my eyes shut and wiped the tears off my chin. Nate was silent, probably waiting me to share the memory I was caught in.

"I remember how much she loved the water. Every summer we would spend a week at the beach. She would splash and build castles with us. I remember the time we buried Andy in the sand. I miss them so much, Nate." Tear fell uncontrollably now as Andy's image filled my head.

My baby brother had always looked up to me. He wasn't really a baby but he would always be my baby brother. I missed his curly hair and bright smile more than anything. He would always come into my room at night, afraid of some make believe monster and say "when I grow up, I want to be as brave as you Katie," and I would stroke his knotted curls.

I guessed Nate could hear my crying because the next thing he said was, "Its okay baby. Don't cry."

"I love you," I said. For the first time today, I said it as a fact, not a reassurance.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The line went dead. I curled up into a ball and looked at the picture of my mom.

It was at the beach, our favorite place. Andy was smiling widely between my mom and me. I remembered that day. It was the last time we went to the beach before the fire. That was the day we had buried Andy in the sand. He had been giggling the whole time. He said it tickled. Once we had him packed down good my mom began to tickle his feet. He laughed like crazy, unable to get away from the sensation.

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to my chest. The pain was almost too much to handle. I started sobbing like crazy. I was glad my aunt had left to go on a date. She would have tried to talk to me about it.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I screamed, started by the sudden noise. I jumped up off my bed and reached into my pocket to grab my phone. The caller idea said Seth.

My heart flipped in my chest. That wasn't supposed to happen. Should I answer it? If I did, I would be filled with more thoughts of Seth. If I didn't I would forget about him right? I knew that wasn't true. I would continue to think about him no matter what happened. I knew the connection between us was more than just a crush.

"Hello," I said as I flipped open the phone.

"Katie?" Seth's cheerful voice asked.

"Hey Seth," I said with sigh. His voice sent chills down my spine. I couldn't help but cheer up.

"I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere. I was thinking tonight." Was he asking me on a date?

"Um…Seth, I'm seeing someone," I said a little remorsefully.

"Oh…" he sounded disappointed, like his plan was foiled. "Well I need to talk to you. It's urgent." What would Seth have to tell me that was urgent? What if Nate saw me? It would ruin it. Everything. I wanted to see Seth so bad though. He had been all I could think about all day. Maybe if I saw him it would satisfy me and I could go back to normal. I knew I was lying to myself, but I believed it anyway.HHe

"Where did you have in mind? I don't have a car either." I stated. The car issue was the biggest, but nothing unsolvable. It was nothing big enough to keep me from Seth.

"I'll pick you up. I just have something I have to tell you. Where do you live?" What could be so urgent? I told him my address and hung up.

I stepped into the bathroom to check my appearance. You could see that I had been crying. I grabbed a washcloth and washed my face. I brushed threw my tangled hair. I threw it up into a messy ponytail. I walked back to my bedroom and looked through my closet. Maybe changing my clothes was over kill.

I ran downstairs and scribbled a note for my aunt and posted it on the fridge. I grabbed my purse and stuffed a twenty in my pocket. I had no idea where we were going and if I would need money or not. I sat anxiously at the table waiting for him to arrive. Images of Seth filled my head. I was in the middle of a dream about the beach when I realized what I was doing.

Nate. I couldn't do this to him. I loved him and he loved me. I owed him something for that. I couldn't do this. Stay loyal, I told myself.

My phone started ringing. It was Seth. He was calling to tell me he was in front of my house. I grabbed my jacket and stepped outside to see an old truck on the drive way. It was where Nate always parked his.

I climbed into the truck and buckled up. I tried my hardest not to look at him, but I couldn't resist a few glances out of the corner of my eye. We drove in silence till we reached a run down fast food restaurant. Seth cut the engine and we stepped out into the cool night air.

Seth ordered two cokes and 3 baskets of fries. There were just two of us. How could he eat so many fries? I grabbed the drinks and Seth got the fries. We made our way over to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant.

"You may be wondering what's so urgent," he said grabbing a fistful of fries and eating them. I just gave him a look but inside I was screaming, "Of coarse I'm wondering! I know you a day and you call me with something urgent to say! What the hell is going on?" I tried my best to appear calm. I grabbed a fry with a blasé look on my face.

"Well….um…" he stuttered. A nervous look plastered itself across his face. "Have you ever heard any of the Indian legends?" he asked. He tried to smile but I could see through it to the nerves.

"About werewolves and vampires and all that stuff? I think it's a bunch of stories. I don't believe any of it." I said. This was getting weirder. Why would I need to know about the legends? It's not like they are true.

"Well, they're true." I couldn't help but laugh. Was this guy insane? "No, really. I would happen to be a werewolf myself. My sister is too. Today I imprinted..." This had to be a joke. I laughed again.

"Okay, okay. Very funny. Jokes on me. Is that seriously why you had to talk to me? So you could try and pull a joke on me?" This was so mean. I couldn't believe I had spent the whole day thinking about this loser!

"Follow me," He said gesturing towards the door. I pulled on my jacket and followed him out into the woods. This was getting really weird. He ran ahead.

"Turn around," he commanded. I did as he told me. I heard a large thud and whipped around. There standing in front of me was a wolf. I screamed.

What the heck was a wolf doing here…unless…no the legends were NOT true. The large wolf started walking in my direction. It eyes seemed fierce but not quite wild.

"Seth?" I called as I backed away. This was getting way to weird. What kind of sick joke was Seth pulling? The wolf continued to come closer. Its nose nudged my hand. That's weird I thought. I looked deeper into the wolf's eyes

"Seth?" I said softly. He whimpered. He wasn't lying. The legends were true. Instantly everything he said seemed real and all the legends came to life in my imagination. Wait, if there were werewolves then that meant….vampires. Chills ran down my spine as I realized that.

Seth ran off into the bushes. I could hear the leaves rattle and then a shirtless boy emerged from the trees. "Today I imprinted. It's a thing that happens to werewolves when they find their soul mate. It's an uncontrollable loyalty to that person, no matter what happens."

"So?" I asked. I didn't see where this was going.

"I imprinted on you."


	5. Lost

Katie

_Hey guys. My third update today :D Im having so much fun writing these I just cant stop. Anyways I was hoping that even if you think that my story sucks review! Tell me how I can improve . also I was hoping for some ideas for things seth could do to win her over. Also here is Seth's myspace. I think he is just soo cute __/sethclearwater_

_I do not own any characters you recognize_

Katie

I ran out of the trees and headed towards the parking lot. This couldn't be real. Seth is just pulling a prank of me right? It was just a joke Seth and his friends had somehow pulled off.

When I reached the parking lot I glanced around. Calling Nate was out of the question and Soffie had already rescued me once this week. What was I going to do? I could always call Aunt Stacy, but then I would have to explain everything about Seth. I wasn't prepared to do that.

Seth caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I swirled around and my eyes met his. I could see the truth in his eyes. I could also see a different emotion. Almost like love. I could see the love in Nate's eyes when he looked at me or after he kissed me but never anything like this. It was almost how my mom used to look at me, like it was his only mission in life to protect me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the person you imprint on is the only thing that matters to you. It's like I'm gravitating towards you. I could never stay away from you," He said, adoration filling his eyes. His curls draped over his face in the cutest way. I suddenly got the urge to reach out and touch his cheek.

What was I thinking! I was crazy about Nate, wasn't I? Yes, of course. I was madly in love with him. That's when I realized the truth.

As strong as my feelings for Seth were, they weren't love. Seth didn't comfort me when my dog got hit by a car or stay up all night helping me study. Nate was my best friend in a sense and I had known Seth for less that 24 hours. I didn't even really know him. Regardless of the emotions Seth stirred up, my loyalty remained with Nate.

I looked up in an attempt to read Seth's thoughts. I could see all the emotions he had described, spread across his face. It was so easy to like Seth. He seemed so genuine and sweet. Maybe we could just be friends. I tried to think of something to say to tell him how I felt but I was blank.

"But I don't love you," I finally whispered. Instantly his emotions flipped into hurt and desire. I almost wished I hadn't said it. I never meant to hurt his feelings. I wanted Seth to be happy. He was such a nice guy, and he deserved to love and be loved. Just maybe it wasn't me that he was supposed to love. He was probably just infatuated. I cleared my throat and broke the eye contact.

"I'm sorry Seth. You're such a nice guy, but I love Nate and right now my heart belongs to him. Maybe if things don't work out, but for now maybe we can just be friends?" I suggested. This was so hard. I could hear the lie in my voice. I wanted to be so much more than friends with Seth, but I had Nate to think about.

"As long as you're happy…" he choked. It was almost painful to see him like this. I never wanted this to happen. I reached up and stroked his cheek before hugging him and stepping into his truck.

We drove all the way back in total silence. This left me lots of time to think about what had happened, while Seth concentrated on the road.

Seth had imprinted on me. That meant that he was attached to me somehow. Maybe it was like love at first sight. A boy that would be 100 loyal to me, no matter what, sounded nice. Seth could never stay away from me. He had said so himself.

Nate loved me though. He knew me so well and he had helped me through so much. He was a part of me and even if we were to break up I would always love him and be thankful for the time we spent together. Nate was mine. He was the cutest guy in the school and he loved me!

Love was such a complicated emotion. Seth offered loyalty and a love that could NEVER be broken. Nate offered…love? Lately that's the only thing keeping me with him. The love I thought I felt was the only thing from Nate I had to hold on to.

Maybe love wasn't enough. Maybe we needed trust and desire and attraction. I trusted Nate but maybe he shouldn't trust me. And I thought Nate was cute and all but I wasn't attracted to him the same way it was with Seth. It was almost like gravity was pulling me to him. I had no choice but to see Seth.

"We're here," Seth stated, breaking my trance. I stepped out of the truck and walked up to the porch. I glanced back but Seth was gone. I stepped in the house and made my way up to my room. Aunt Stacy still wasn't home. I decided I needed to do something to distract myself.

I decided to read one of the books I had just checked out. I got ready for bed, and then grabbed the hardback copy of Twilight sitting on my desk. I made my way onto the back porch swing. I laid there for a while, not really thinking about anything, before I opened my book. As I was reading my thoughts drifted back to Seth.

I believed him now. I believed he was a werewolf and that he had imprinted on me. But if he was a werewolf, that meant that vampires might be out there as well. A chill ran down my back as I decided to relocate to the safety of my house. I stepped inside and walked back up to my room.

I realized how tired I was and decided to skip out on reading. I climbed into bed and curled up. I began wishing that Nate was here to kiss me goodnight. It wished he was here, cuddling me. I began imagining the scene in my head. Suddenly I saw who Nate really was…Seth.

"I rolled over and closed my eyes, praying for sleep. This was almost too complicated to handle. I began wishing it was over. Everything was over. I found myself standing up and slipping on my sneakers. I crept downstairs and began running out the door and into the woods.

I didn't care who or what was out there. I just needed to escape. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore. I sat down on a fallen tree to catch my breath.

I looked around to examine my surroundings. It was a full moon so the path was well lit. The tall pines towered over me in thin layers. The ground was covered with pine needles and ferns, except for the narrow path that continues deeper into the forest.

When my breathing returned to normal I stood up to go back. I walked onto the path and examined my options. I could go in farther or I could go home. I just stood there for a while, not really thinking of anything and then began walking. I tracked off the path and began turning until I was so lost, I would probably never come back.

I decided I was already lost enough for tonight, so I sat down in the tall ferns. They reached above my head a couple inches, hiding me from any search party that might wander by. I lay down and found myself thinking about my mom.

I missed her and Andy like crazy. I would give up anything to have them back. Andy had been so young. It was so unfair. I felt a warm tear slid down my left cheek. Several followed it, till I was sobbing uncontrollably.

I curled up and hugged my legs to my chest. I tried my best to keep myself together. Nobody would probably ever find me. Nate would think I didn't love him and Seth would be heart broken. Thinking about them made me sob even harder.

I must have cried for a good hour. I cried till I was completely dried up and then I continued sobbing till I was too tired to move. It was getting cold and I had forgot my jacket. I did my best to huddle up and keep warm, but it just got worse when it began to rain.

My aunt would be devastated if I never came home. I was the only family she had left after my mother and brothers death. She would be all alone, with nobody to love her as an aunt or a sister or anything. Maybe she would get remarried and start a family.

I heard a loud howl. It sounded close. I began shaking from the cold and a little bit from the fear. What ever was out there probably realize I was here too? I couldn't bare to let myself image anything further.

I could hear the crunch of the ferns and dead leaves coming closer. A large wolf approached me. It looked like the one that Seth had transformed into earlier.

"Seth?" I whispered. I hoped it was him. I needed someone who knew the way back and I'm sure he did. I reached up and petted his snout. The wolf ran off into the ferns and Jacob emerged to where I was sitting.

"Katie, what are you doing here? It's dangerous. There are wolves and all kinds of things out there you don't want to be around. Come with me. I'll take you home." He reached his hand out to help me up.

Did he really think he could cover it up that easy? I wasn't that stupid, plus Seth had told me everything. "I know that wolf was you," I stated, trying to sound indifferent. I could see surprise cover his face, and then concern.

"Me? A wolf? Are you okay?" okay its official. Jacob is an idiot!

"I know the truth. Seth told me everything. He told me about ya'll being werewolves and the vampires and imprinting. Did you really think I was that stupid?" I could hear the aggravation in my voice. Jacob almost looked embarrassed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Imprinting? He told you about imprinting?" he asked. He clearly didn't expect this.

"Um…you didn't know. He told me that he imprinted on me." I really didn't see what the big deal was.

"Why would he hide that from us?" It wasn't meant for me, but I heard it anyway. I guess the pack had no secrets. I stood up and dusted off my pants. I turned to face Jacob.

"Don't take me home. I can't go back there." I pleaded. He pondered the possibilities for a moment then ran into the woods. He returned a couple minutes later. Leaves were tangled in his hair. He looked at me for a second before speaking.

"Okay, Seth is gonna meet you at Emily and Sam's house. He will stay there with you till morning or whenever you're ready to go back," he explained. The thought of spending time with Seth made my heart flip. This was bad. I guess there was nothing you could do about feelings. I would just let them run their course, like a flu virus. Seth was my own personal flu. A sickness I enjoyed. I chuckled and Jacob glanced over.

He led me deeper into the woods. He navigated through the thicker parts with ease and kept a steady pace. I felt bad for causing him so much trouble, but I just couldn't go home. I had left all my problems there, and I wasn't ready to go back yet.

Thirty minutes later a light broke through the trees and we soon reached a small house. Jacob led me inside to where Seth and a woman were waiting for me. I later found out that that was Emily. Emily brought me a warm cup of tea and sat me down on the large couch. It was very comfortable.

Seth walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. I realized how cold I was when the warm tea slid down my throat. My teeth began chattering. Seth scooted over and place and arm over my shoulder. I was instantly warmed. I looked up at him with curiosity.

"Better? You look freezing? I release a large amount of body heat being a werewolf." His smile was even more dazzling than Nate's. I snuggled into his chest and buried my head. I didn't want to look at him. I just wanted to be warm and safe and for an instant all the pain and problems vanished.

For that one instant it was just me and Seth. I was safe and warm in his arms and everything else disappeared. I never wanted to leave this position. I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the sun was peaking through the pale blue curtains. I looked up to find Seth softly snoring. He looked so sweet and innocent. I couldn't help but stare at his beauty.

The smell of bacon caused my empty stomach to rumble. I found my way into the kitchen to see Emily frying more bacon than I could consume in a year. I asked her where the bathroom was and she pointed down the hall.

I used the toilet and then splashed cold water on my face. I didn't look to bad, considering the events of last night. I did my best to fix my hair and straighten my clothes. I found some mouthwash and used it in an attempt to cure my morning breath.

I stepped back into the kitchen and found at least 8 large boys standing in the kitchen. Seth had woken up and was standing by the stove, sneaking a piece of bacon. His curls were a wild mess. I couldn't help but laugh.

Seth quickly spun on his heal to face me. He instantly lit up and smiled at me. I smiled back. I walked over to the table where everyone else was seated and observed the pack. Seth came to my side and whispered all their names in my ear. They seemed oblivious to our presences, like it was routine for strangers to stay the night.

"I should get home," I told Seth. Aunt Stacy was probably worried about me. She might have even called the cops. I just disappeared with out any warning.

"Please stay for breakfast," he begged. I couldn't resist an opportunity to spend time with him. I followed him to the two empty seats between Leah and Quil. Those boys could eat!

After we had finished Seth drove me home. We actually talked the whole time. He kept asking me questions about my life. School, sports, you name it. When we got to the house he asked me if I would join them for dinner tomorrow. I told him I would try if my aunt didn't ground me for life.

I stepped into the big house and ran to find my house. Her car was in the driveway but I couldn't find her anywhere. I figured she had gone into the office. I ran upstairs to change into some clean clothes. I was straightening my room up when the phone rang.

I ran over to answer it. It was Nate.

"Hey baby. How'd you sleep?" The question brought back all the pain and confusion and it took all my strength to keep from crying. I had to get out of this.

"Good. Hey my aunt is calling me so I got to go," I said urgently.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. He knew he was losing me. I knew he knew and I knew that too. A tear silently rolled down my cheek.

"Everything's fine," I lied.

"Okay. Love you."

"You too." I hung up. I fell down on my bed and curled up to cry once more.


	6. Dead

Katie

I do not own any of the characters you recognize

_If you don't review my evil monsters will eat you jk only kinda sorta_

_Please review I have like 4_

_And I know that ppl are reading it so drop a comment if you take the time at look at it!!_

Katie

When I got home from Soffie's the evening there was a voicemail from the police. It said that they had some information on my aunt and that I should come into the station to hear it.

I grabbed the keys and made my way to the car. Worry and fear filled my body, as all the possibilities, other than my aunt coming home, filled my head. I really didn't want to go down there alone, so I decided to call Seth.

"Hello?" It was so good to hear his bright voice. I took a deep breath before answering. I realized I was shaking.

"Um… could you come down to the station with me? They just called about my aunt and I'm not sure I want to be alone. I have a feeling its bad," I said. My voice was starting to crack and I was holding back tears.

"Sure Katie. I don't have access to a car right now though," his told me. I walked to the front door to check the drive way. My aunts silver Toyota was still parked there, untouched. At least the car was still there, leaving me a form of transportation other than Soffie and Nate.

"I have a car. I can pick you up if you like?" I suggested. I was starting to wish I had just called Nate. I wasn't sure what told me to pick Seth to come, but it was starting to regret it. If he came I would spend the whole time worrying about my romance situation, instead of my aunt. Soffie would have been the best. Too late now though.

"Oh! Great. I can run over there faster than you can drive probably. I'll be at your house in a few minutes," he said and then the line went dead. He could run all the way to my house from the reservation faster than I could drive. What world was he living in I thought. Then I remembered something about how fast werewolves were supposed to run.

I still couldn't get used to the idea of that…the werewolf thing. A werewolf was uncontrollable attracted to me. It seemed so weird even after a couple of days. I wondered if I would ever get used to it.

What would it be like to say to Soffie, "oh yeah, I'm dating a werewolf," or to say to Aunt Stacy, "When you meet him, just know he is um a mythical creature that slays vampires. But don't worry about anything else." I chuckled. The fact that he was a werewolf meant that few things would be able to touch me with him around.

I walked to the sink and splashed some cool water on my face. My heart began beating faster when I remembered my aunt. I prayed that she would be okay. I was shaking. I went up to my room and changed into a long sleeve shirt, in an attempt to warm myself. I continued to shake so I grabbed my coat. Other than the thin layer of sweat that covered my forehead, this helped the shaking a little.

The doorbell rang and I dashed downstairs to great Seth. I opened the door to see a smiling Nate. Crap. He stepped inside and we made our way to the kitchen.

"Hey, I was wondering if…" The doorbell rang again. My heart stopped beating for a second as my stomached dropped. My protector and my boyfriend together in the same room was a bad idea. One was a werewolf and the other was a wrestler two years ago. Who do you think would win?

"Who's that?" Nate asked. I did my best to think of a cover story. I could never tell him that it's the werewolf who says he has imprinted on me. I would have to expose everyone that way and I knew that this was a secret I was trusted with. I probably would have never found out if I wasn't Seth's imprintie.

"Um…it's just a friend I met down in La Push. We're going to the station for news on my Aunt," I covered. I could see he didn't buy it. I made my way to answer the door. Seth looked as cute as ever. He waited for me to invite him in, before stepping into the crowded kitchen. It felt like the walls were caving.

None of this was my fault. Stupid werewolves. If it wasn't for them then my life would be normal. I wouldn't be questioning if the love of my life was the love of my life. I stared at Nate and then back to Seth.

"Who are you?" Nate demanded. Seth instantly looked uncomfortable. He stepped away from Nate before answering.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater from the reservation. You?" he extended a friendly hand. Thank God Seth was so good natured and sweet. If I had had two Nates in the room there would have been a blood battle.

"I'm Nate, Katie's BOYFRIED!" Nate looked ready to kill. I had to stop them before Nate got hurt. If Seth attacked him, I was sure he wouldn't have a chance.

"Guys! Let's all three just go to the station. I need to figure out what's going on with my aunt. Please?" I was getting anxious. The possibilities were getting worse by the second and I didn't think I could take much more.

"Why didn't you call me Katie?" Nate asked, hurt filling his voice. I hated hurting him. It was torture. He had lost me to Seth and he knew it too. He still looked like he would have killed Seth if he was human.

I didn't answer his question. It burned in my mind. It was too painful to answer. I couldn't tell him about Seth. It would crush him if he found out. I had to end our relationship soon. I'll tell him tomorrow.

We all stood there staring at each other. Nate kept glancing between Seth and me and Seth's gaze stayed fixed on Nate. My eyes flickered from Seth to Nate and then to the keys. I ran over the counter, breaking the stillness and held them in the air.

All three of us shuffled to the car in silence. Seth looked so sad and Nate looked angry as hell. We silently stepped into the silver vehicle. Nate took his place up front while Seth spread out in the back. I started the engine.

"You know what? I think I'll take my car," she suggested, emphasizing my car. He stepped out and jogged to his truck. Seth climbed into the front and buckled up. We sat there with out speaking, the hum of the engine the only sound. Nate backed up and headed in the direction of the station.

"What's his problem?" Seth asked as we pulled away. I followed Nate's trail carefully, concentrating on driving and my aunt. It was too much to think about the tension that still clouded the two cars. Just get there in one piece, I kept telling myself.

We pulled into the station a few minutes later. I needed the truth. Fear spread from my heart to the tips of my fingers. My heart began pounding as we stepped into the office. I felt like I was going to throw up. Seth looked over at me and winked. I was already too worried about Aunt Stacy to react. Normally I would have smiled but a cold stare was plastered on my face.

"Hi, I'm Katie Seywin. I got a call about my Aunt Stacy." I could barely keep the tears back, as I choked the words. Seth was getting nervous. I could feel the tension, of Nate and my fear, radiating off him. Nate looked worried too, but more about Seth than my aunt. I clung to the desk hoping I wouldn't collapse when he shared the news.

"Oh yes, Miss Seywin. I have some awful new about your aunt," He looked sympathetic, like he had been in the same situation. "We found her body in a dumpster outside the mini mart this afternoon. The strange thing was that all her blood had been drained." A puzzled look spread across his face.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Aunt Stacy was…dead. She was dead. Dead. As in gone. Forever. Was my life just a cruel joke!? First my brother and mother and now my aunt! I was the only one left. I had lost the last person I had.

Why was my life the joke, huh? I got good grades. I never did anything too bad. I worked hard and was respectful. I listened well. I had always been a good friend. I had never done anything wrong, so why was the world taking everything away from me. I was too stunned to cry. I just sat there staring.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" the officer asked. I knew I had to lie. If I told him I had no other family to turn to, he would send me away. I couldn't live alone, but I had no where to go. I could always ask Soffie. For now I would just have to make something up till I figured it out. I nodded my head enough for him to see.

Seth grabbed my arm and helped me stand up. "C'mon, let's go home." I followed him to my car. I was still too stunned to do anything. He pried the keys out of my fingers. They had turned white from gripping them so hard, and there were some cuts on my palm.

"So now you're going to take her home and take advantage of her! Take advantage of a poor suffering girl! You're so sick, you know that?" It was an accusation. I couldn't believe Nate. What was his problem?

"This is about Katie. She just lost her aunt! Someone has to help her get home and take care of her. And I would never do that to Katie, but maybe you would. Just back off, okay?" Seth was breathing heavy. He looked like he was about to explode. Nate had pushed all the wrong buttons.

All I could do was watch as the two of them stared at each other. They both did their best to seem big and strong. I began weighing the odds in my head. If they got into a fight, Seth would win hands down. Nate worked out but he wasn't a werewolf. He didn't have the same kind of strength.

They began moving closer together, circling in an attempt to watch each other. "You wanna fight, boy?" Nate was the first to speak. They stopped moving.

"I don't want to fight you." Seth said. He was getting angrier by the second. Nate didn't answer. He just raised his fist and punched Seth right in the jaw. Nate replied with and even stronger blow to the temple. At that moment I was sure Seth could've killed Nate.

I mustered up the courage to speak. "Boys! I just lost the last family I had left and you two start a fight in a parking lot. Grow up!" I was just as furious now. I walked over and stood between them. Seth looked the angriest. I turned to face Nate. "Nate," disappointment filled my voice.

He had just accused Seth of something he would never do. It was also something he had tried to do not too long ago. I searched his face for a sign of an apology. Nothing. We coldly stared at each other for a few minutes before someone spoke.

"I'm going home," Nate stated. He climbed into his truck and sped off. I watched him disappear as Seth wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and buried my head in his chest. I began crying. The harder I sobbed, the tighter we held me. He was so patient. We must have stood there for a good 20 min.

"Would you like to stay at Sam and Emily's with me for a while? At least until you find a place to stay?" he suggested. It was an honest proposal, not an attempt to take advantage of me. I nodded and buried my head again. "I'll take you by your house so you can get a few things." He was so nice.

Seth pulled me over to the car and helped me in. He started the engine and we sped to my house. It was quiet, but not awkward. I was glad that Seth was with me. He always gave me a sense of security.

After I had packed a bag for a couple of nights he took me to Sam and Emily's. When I stepped inside I was bombarded with hugs and sad faces. Everyone was apologizing and telling me I was welcome to anything they could do for me. I guessed Seth had called them while I was packing.

I sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket over me. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me into the other room. So much for relaxing. He pulled me into the yard and then the thick forest.

We finally emerged into a clearing. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I almost cried again when I saw him. He cleared his throat and stared straight ahead. He wouldn't look at me.

"You know what killed your aunt was a vampire. The blood was drained out of her. They are so careless, those blood suckers. I will find whoever killed your aunt and…" He didn't finish. A vampire had? That was new? For some reason I didn't react. I was angry still though.

Seth place and arm over my shoulder and drew me into his chest. I didn't realize till then that I was crying again. He tenderly wiped away the tear streaking down my right cheek.

"You make me feel so safe," I confided. "You're so brave and strong and just thanks," I said with a sniffle. I realized how close we were. He leaned his head down, his lips just inches from mine.

"Good. I'm here to protect you" his warm breathe blew across my lips as he spoke. And then we were kissing. It was a kiss full of love. Seth wrapped his other arm tightly around me and pulled me in closer. Before I knew what was happening I had reached up and knotted my fingers in his hair.

Wait what am I doing? I pulled away and looked at him. He looked happy. I betrayed Nate. I had said I wouldn't. I betrayed him. I pulled away from Seth's embrace and ran back towards the house.

I fumbled inside and grabbed the keys. I jumped in and floored it. I didn't know where I was going, I just drove. After about 10 minutes of cruising, I pulled over. I sat there staring out the window thinking of all I had lost. I didn't cry I just thought. Then I climbed in the back and lay down to go to sleep.


	7. Break Up

I don't own any of the characters you recognize

_I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Thanks for the reviews. What I said about the monsters still stands XD. Any who…chapter 7!_

_Also I would like to thank Celtic Song17 for pointing out about Emily's scars and how she knew Jacob. Keep reading :D_

Katie

I woke up with the sun streaming through the car windows. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I remembered the events of last night instantly. I had to go talk to Nate as soon as possible. I climbed up into the front and started the car. I decided to crank up the radio, in an attempt to distract myself from everything.

When I arrived at his house, I made my way up to the door bell. I paused for a second before ringing it. Nobody answered. I knew he was home. His truck was parked in the driveway. I lifted the rug and pulled out the spare key. I guess I would just surprise him.

I carefully unlocked the door and stepped into the house. It was warmer than usual. I stepped into the living area. I stared at the couch, thinking about what had happened last Friday. I remembered how in love I had been. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I had kissed Seth. I kissed him on the lips and I liked it. I was dating Nate though. That thought just wasn't as convincing anymore. It wasn't enough to keep me away. Seth was my soul mate. I knew it.

"Hello?" I called as I entered the kitchen. Nobody was there so I figured that Nate was upstairs still sleeping. I climbed the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. I crept up, thinking about the plan. The plan I didn't have.

I carefully pushed open his door. I looked over to his bed, my stomach instantly dropped. Nate lay peacefully on his bed, eyes closed and next to him lay Soffie. They both were naked and their clothes were strewn across the floor.

I closed the door and ran out of the house. Nate probably never would know I had been there. I couldn't think about this right now. I climbed into my car and drove towards Sam and Emily's. The speed felt good. I loved it. It cleared space in my mind to spread out the issues at hand. Just before the turn came, I decided to go straight.

I was going to my favorite place in Washington…the beach where my photo was from. It took me about thirty minutes to get there. I climbed out of my car and went to sit down on the sand. It was a breezy day. The sky was cloudy and grey, like my mood.

I couldn't really feel anything at that moment. I grabbed a shell laying to my right and began to idly draw in the sand. I decided it was time I sort this out. I decided to start the night I ran into the forest and Jacob found me.

That night, I think was when I finally got that I was supposed to be with Seth and not Nate. I didn't want that. Well now it was different... That was the night I had realized that Seth, my soul mate and Jacob were werewolves.

I had never imagined that Rachel's sweet brother would be a werewolf. My mother had been the Black's sitter when we were younger. She used to take me to play with Jacob. It's not that we didn't get along; it's just that we never clicked. I could trust him; I just wasn't close to him.

I guess it fit them though. When you realized what they were, it seemed right. I could never imagine Nate as a werewolf, even if he told me that was what he was. It wasn't as believable.

Just like my aunt's death. How could she leave me? She was all I had left. What more could be taken away from me. Then I remembered what Seth had said about it being a vampire that killed her. How could any of this be real? Vampires? Werewolves? It was like I was stuck in a horror movie. Story of my life.

And, despite the fact that my aunt had just died, Last night I had kissed a werewolf. Not just any werewolf, but Seth. I had promised I wouldn't let that happen. How did I let it? I guess I shouldn't feel too bad thought. My "best friend" and "boyfriend" had gone behind my back and had sex. How could they do that to me?

I guess I shouldn't blame Nate. It was over when he left me there with Seth. I knew that was the unofficial end. But Soffie? She had betrayed me. She had gone into uncharted territory. I couldn't believe I had trusted her.

I had to call Nate and end this right now. It couldn't wait. I wanted the freedom to love Seth and be his. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It still had some battery. I dialed Nate's number. My heart beat began to accelerate. I held the phone to my ear and took a deep breath.

He answered on the 4 ring. "Hello?" He sounded surprised that I had bothered to call him. How could he be such a jerk? At least I really didn't want this. I really tried. He was such a waste of time.

"It's over Nate. I can't believe you slept with my best friend Soffie! And tell her that I'm done. I'm done with both of you! I have new friends! I can't believe you!" It felt good to get this off my chest. I was breathing hard now. The silence was a sign of his surprise. He didn't know I knew.

"What? How…how?" was all he could stutter before I hung up? It was over. I could have Seth now and not feel guilty. I jumped up. My body was still full of adrenaline. I ran to my car and drove to Sam and Emily's. I had to tell Seth how I felt. I had to tell him that it was over between me and Nate.

When I arrived, I rang the doorbell. I was smiling. After all the bad, something good was coming. Emily opened the door. She ushered me in and sat me down at the kitchen door and poured me some coffee. She sat across from me and took a sip from her cup.

I didn't realize till now all the scars that had covered her body. They looked so painful, the way the slashed across her. I couldn't imagine what it was like to have that many reminders of that much pain. I decided it would be better to ask Seth about it later.

"The boys and Leah are gone out. They are searching for the vampire that killed your aunt. Don't worry Katie; they will tear her apart for what it did to you. You should've seen Seth. He was so upset after you left. I think he even cried."

"Leah?" why was she gone?

"Oh, well she is a werewolf too. She's the only girl and she's Seth's sister," Emily informed with a wink. I could hear a hint of darkness coat her voice still. I knew she didn't want me to hear it. I would have to ask Seth about that too.

"So, uh, when will they be back? I have something I have to tell Seth. It's really important." I was getting anxious. I needed to see his face and feel the security brought with it. I wanted to tell him so bad that I was his and not Nate's.

"I'm not sure. You're more than welcome to stay here and wait for them with me," she replied. That sounded like a good idea. Where else would I go anyway? I just nodded my head, in acceptance of the offer and took a long slug of my coffee.

Leah and I sat there for a while talking about the boys and how hard they worked. She explained to me about how they could all hear each other's thoughts. She also said they spent most of their time at her house. It was like headquarters I guess.

"Seth invited me to stay here for a couple of days till I find somewhere to stay. I hope that's okay." I didn't want to be pushy I just needed to clear it up.

"Of course! You're always welcome here. Stay as long as you like. Who do you think you're going to be staying with?" She seemed genuinely concerned. Emily was so sweet and nice. I could see why everyone seemed so fond of her.

"Well, my aunt was my only family left. My brother and mom died when I was 13 and Aunt Stacy took me after that. I never knew my dad. I wouldn't know how to find him. I'm and orphan," I said, sadness drowning my voice. I said it. I was and orphan. Great. Admitting it to my care giver made it worse.

"Well, you could always live with us. We have a spare room upstairs if you would like to stay there. You're always welcome here." She hadn't known me more than a week and already I was living with her. This pack was so trusting. I guess I was attached to them forever though because of Seth. They were going to have to trust me someday so why not now. I was never going to escape them.

"Thanks, Emily. I just need sometime to get used to the situation before I make any decisions." She nodded. We sat there for a while before Emily spoke again.

"It's almost lunch time. Do you want anything? I don't think the boys will be back till dinner, so we don't have to worry about them till around 6," she smiled. She was so happy. It was rubbing off on me.

"Sure." I was starving. I hadn't eaten breakfast and my stomach was reminding me. I watched as Emily got up and made two grilled cheese sandwiches. The smell filled my nose and made my mouth water. I was so hungry.

When she placed the plate in front of me, I waited a second before attacking the sandwich. Emily laughed. I probably looked like one of the guys; they practically inhaled the food. I started laughing too, my mouth full of cheese and bread.

After lunch I helped Emily with the dishes and went into the main room to watch TV. I flipped threw the channels till I found an old movie. I think it was an affair to remember. It made me feel guilty so I changed the channel. I finally settled for a baseball game. It was the Astros verses the Cardinals.

Time went by slowly. I was counting seconds till Seth came through that door. I wanted to tell him so bad. I needed to tell him. It would make everything right again. He would be my new family.

Finally I heard the door open. I jumped up and ran to the door. It was Quil, Embry, and Jared. Disappointment flooded my body.

"Where's Seth?" I asked eagerly. Quil and Embry glanced at each other. They looked like they were sharing an inside joke. They both released a chuckle before Embry answered my question.

"Seth is still patrolling. He said he won't come home till he finds that leech that killed your Aunt, and has here ashes to prove it. He is really upset about this. I have never seen him this upset." His expression changed from informative to puzzled, like he was concentrating on a frustrating math problem.

"Oh," I said my mood dropping.

"We just came by to get some grub. Want me to tell Seth you're here looking for him?" I nodded. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted him to hold me and make everything okay.

I wouldn't be okay till he came home to see me.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Emily was sitting to order. Emily worked so hard for these boys. Cooking and cleaning and running the headquarters. I bet they spent a fortune on groceries.

I sat back down on the couch to continue the tedious wait for Seth. I decided that a nap would be the best way to pass the time. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in Seth's arms. He was carrying me up the stairs to the spare room. I looked up at his face. He was so beautiful. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in his ear. He smiled, happy to see me awake.

"Putting you in your bed. You have to go to school tomorrow, and I have to go home. I'll be back tomorrow. Plus we still have to find that vampire…" his voice darkened at the word vampire. I hated that he was putting himself in danger for me. I didn't want him to get hurt. He seemed tough, but if something happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

"Why can't you stay?" I asked caressing his cheek in my hand. I pulled his face closer to mine. We had reached the bedroom. Seth started laid me down on the bed and pulled away but I held on. He lay down next to me and placed and hand on the side of my face.

"Sweet Katie. I have to go." He explained. He looked troubled between what he wanted and what he had to do. I inched closer to him. Our faces were almost touching. His lips were inches away from mine.

"So I broke up with Nate today. I broke up with him for you," I said. My lips were practically touching his. His face lit up. I was his now. All his; he didn't have to share me anymore. The he closed the distance between us and started kissing me.

Electricity shot through me and into my fingers. I reached up and grabbed his hair pulling him into me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me in. He began kissing me with more passion and lust. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him tighter.

He groaned into my mouth and sat up. We kissed for a while longer then he pulled away. We were both breathing heavily. A smile danced on his face and I smiled back. He reached his hand up and stoked my cheek. Where he touched tingled.

I looked into his rich brown eyes. They sparkled like stars. I couldn't help but fall into them. It was like floating through space. Deep and endless. I leaned in to kiss him again. This kiss was shorter than the last. When we pulled away, Seth stood up.

"I have to get home. It's late. Get some sleep Katie." He kissed me one last time and then he was gone. I wasn't satisfied. I wanted more out of tonight. I wanted to tell him how I felt.

I sighed as I stood up and switched on the light. I found my bag on the dresser in the corner and pulled out my pajamas. I went into the bathroom and started up the shower. There were already towels on the counter.

The warm water soothed my aching muscles. I kept thinking about that kiss. It was our first real kiss. The first kiss without the tension of being disloyal. I smiled as I thought about it.

When I got out I slipped on my flannel pajamas and brushed my teeth. I switched off the light and made my way back to the bedroom. I lay down on the bed, too keyed up to sleep.

The small room was painted a soft cream color. The comforter matched. There was a dresser in the corner with a dark stain and the bed was stained to match. It was a simple room, but it felt very homey and comfortable.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my photo. I turned off the light and went to get in bed. I pulled the covers up over my head and slipped the photo under the pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Take That

Thanks for the reviews guys

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Don't worry, Soffie will get what she deserves XD_

_Keep reading and review or else my monsters will come in your sleep and tickle your feet till you laugh so hard you cry. XD just kidding but I will send them for you…so review…or else! _

_I do not own any of the characters you recognize…._

Katie

I avoided Nate and Soffie in the halls all week. I had skipped Monday and half of Tuesday in an attempt to let the drama fade before I showed up. The thing about living in a small town is that right away everyone knew that it was Soffie and Nate and I had been dumped like yesterdays garbage.

The only thing that could keep me going was the promise of seeing Seth at the end of the day. I would go to school and sit silently through all my classes. There was no note passing with Soffie or footsies with Nate. I sat alone at lunch. I walked to classes alone. I was like my own island, isolated from the rest of the world.

It was miserable because I could hear the people whisper to each other as I walked by them. They would all stare at me like it was my fault that Soffie and Nate had slept together. It wasn't. They had chosen to do that behind my back. Nobody seemed to have any sympathy for the fact that my best friend and boyfriend had gone behind by back and done something like that. Like I said miserable.

I knew I should confront Soffie. I could hardly blame Nate. I had kissed Seth while we were a couple. It had ended long before that though. It just wasn't official. That had been only between me and Nate. To everyone else he was still my boyfriend. And Soffie was supposed to be my best friend. She didn't even ask me if I was over him; she just hoped in bed with him. They disgust me.

They would even kiss outside the school right in front of me. It wasn't just a little peck; it was like a full on make out session. I was waiting for Seth to pick me up after school that Friday when I was distracted by this disgusting behavior. I knew I should say something. They had done the worst thing possible in the situation and they didn't seem to feel any guilt.

Soffie looked so happy and content and Nate seemed relieved and carefree. How could they just sit there like that when they were causing me so much pain? I had to confront them. I took a couple of deep breaths, mustering up the courage, and then stalked over to where they were kissing. I cleared my through, causing them to break away and look at me.

"Can we help you?" Nate asked. He sounded like he just wanted me to leave him alone so he could go back and shove his tongue in Soffie's mouth. Ugh. He was such a jerk.

"Actually I wanted to thank you. Thank you for helping me realize that you guys never really loved or cared about me! You went behind my back and slept together. Thanks for showing me how untrustworthy you are. And by the way Soffie," I paused for a second to breathe. I was yelling. Adrenaline flooded my veins. "Go to hell," I finished. I stomped off toward the car.

Seth's timing was perfect. Soffie broke away from Nate and ran to grab my arm. I swirled around. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I could see the regret and pain I had just caused her in her eyes. I almost felt guilty for what I said. Almost. But if she knew the pain and regret she had caused me she would be begging for forgiveness. I couldn't give in.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she whispered. Her voice sounded so small and sincere. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her that it was too late? Sorry just wasn't enough in this case. Nothing was enough. I waited a second before answering.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I trusted you!" I exclaimed as I tugged away and sprinted towards Seth's car. I stepped in and hastily buckled. I could see Soffie out of the mirror. She just stood there shocked, like she couldn't believe I had said that. I could barely believe I had said it either.

"Everything okay?" Seth questioned as he turned to face me. He grabbed my bag and tossed it into the back and then kissed my cheek. I looked up to him and wiped the tear that had escaped from my eye.

"Yeah, I just confronted Nate and Soffie about…" I didn't want to finish. She knew what I was talking about anyway. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me in an attempt to comfort me. He began driving away.

I shook his arm and pulled my legs into my chest. I glanced over at him. He looked hurt that I had rejected his offer at comfort. I grabbed his empty hand and kissed it to show that I wasn't upset with him. He smiled back at me in reply.

I chuckled. It was funny how Seth could just make everything else disappear. The way he could just smile and pull me out of the pain and confusion. What would I do without him?

I remembered what I had been meaning to ask him all week. It was about Leah.

"What's the deal between Leah and Emily? It's like they're rivals or something." I questioned? His face automatically became tense. Maybe it was over a issue that involved him or the fact that it involved his sister Leah. He loved her. I knew he did. He really loved his family. He really just loved everyone and was such a great person.

He though for a minute then broke the silence. "Well you may know that Sam imprinted on Emily. Before Emily, Sam and Leah where a couple. When you imprint you cant fight it. It's just something that's uncontrollable. Sam will always care about Leah I think but he couldn't resist Emily. Leah hasn't gotten over it. She's very bitter about it." He stated. Poor Leah. Maybe that's how Nate felt?

"What about the scars on Emily?" I asked.

"Oh that…well we don't really talk about that that often. One day Sam just lost his control around Em and phased. It really hurt her. Sam feels so guilty about it and he has to be reminded of it every time he looks at her." He explained. Ouch. That would suck.

We were pulling into the drive of Sam and Emily's. I unbuckled and waited for Seth to open his door before climbing out. I grabbed my book and pulled them onto my lap. Seth's gaze stayed fixed on me. He hadn't even pulled the key out of the ignition. I stared back. He leaned in and kissed me.

I shoved my books on the floor and climbed closer to him till I was sitting in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and groaned against his lips. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was Seth. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the passion of the kiss.

We began sliding down till we were lying down on the seats. I broke away from him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. He kissed my cheek and then looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel an emotion deeper than anything I had ever felt.

"Kathryn Mae Seywin, I love you." My heart stopped beating for a second. He loved me! He really loved me! What did I say? Did I love him? I wasn't sure. I knew that I felt something for him, but was it true love? I wasn't sure. I looked deep into his eyes, searching for the answer. Something told me I would find it there.

"I love you too." I relied. I did. I really did love him. I loved him with all my heart. He was all that mattered now. Soffie and Nate were the past and Seth and the pack were my future. I had new friends and new love. A stronger love that would never fade.

I closed the space between our faces and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it wasn't full of lust and desire like the others; it was love. I sat up and grabbed my books of the floor. Seth followed suit.

"Race you inside!" I shouted as I jumped out of the car and ran for the door. I was almost there when Seth caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and playfully tackled me. Laughter exploded form both of us. He released his hold and I jumped up.

"I'm not giving up that easy!" I called to behind me. Seth jumped up and ran after me. I screamed and ran faster. I finally reached the door and Seth slammed into me. I turned around to confirm my victory.

"I won!" I shouted, jumping up and down. A smile danced on his face. He kissed my cheek.

"I guess you did," he whispered. He opened the door and grabbed my hand to pull me inside. He guided me towards the couch and plopped down on the corner. I dropped my books then collapsed on top of him, still laughing. He chuckled back. Suddenly he got a serious look on his face. Instantly my mood switched form humor to concern.

"We found a trail for the vampire that killed your aunt. Unfortunately he crossed over the line. If we followed him over, then we would break the treaty, and start a war." My heart dropped. I wanted that blood sucker dead. I didn't want another person to feel my pain because of it.

"Can't you talk to the Cullens?" I asked. Seth had explained the whole treaty thing to me earlier. "Maybe if they understood that they were a danger…" His face displayed that there wasn't hope. I knew Sam would be against it. Tears threatened to fall. I jumped up and punched the couch. I hated the blood suckers, almost as much as Jacob.

"Katie, calm down." Seth soothed. He stepped up and rubbed my back. I was fuming. I just needed sometime alone. I pulled away and ran upstairs. I closed the door and locked it. Seth didn't follow. I was relieved. I fell down on my bed and closed my eyes. I breathed deeply.

My cell phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Soffie. I decided I should see what she wanted. I wanted her to feel sorry. What she did was horrible.

"Yes," I answered flatly.

"Katie? I'm seriously sorry. Nate got me drunk and I didn't know what was happening till I woke up. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt. And then Nate told me that you two broke up and you said that I could have him if you got Seth so I figured it was okay. I'm so sorry. Seriously Katie, it wasn't my fault." I grunted. I wasn't in the mood for a pity party. This was pathetic.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. That still doesn't change the fact that you slept with my boyfriend! How could you?" I exclaimed. I was yelling now. I couldn't believe she would try and use that line.

"Katie, please, I need you. I think…" Ugh this was almost too pathetic for words. "I think I'm pregnant." Her voice instantly shrank at the word. This was unbelievable. I would never be able to go back to school there again.

"You're pregnant! How…what…NO!" I yelled. This couldn't be true. I couldn't think of anything else it could be.

"Yes… I'm sorry. I need you. I think I'm having a baby. I'm not even sure if Nate's the father. It might be Ashton's…" What a slut.

"Just leave me alone…" I said and I hung up. I couldn't believe this. I just wanted out of the mess. I would use my aunt's money to go to private school or something. I just needed out of this drama. Ugh. Teenagers.

I decided a shower might help me cool off. I stepped into the water. The heat relaxed me and cleared my mind to think about what had happened in the car earlier. I enjoyed the memory. The first time we said we loved each other was a checkpoint to other things in a relationship.

Maybe someday Seth and I would get married. The thought made me smile. He would be mine forever, till death do us part. If we got married then we could have kids together. We could have a family. One big happy family. I couldn't help but smile. I decided it was time to go down stairs.

When I walked into the cozy living room Seth was nowhere to be seen. Instead I was greeted by a smiling Quil and a grumpy Paul. Embry sat in the big chair absorbed in a magazine.

"Hi guys!" I waved. They all briefly stopped what they had been doing to smile and greet me, then return to their previous occupations. "Where's Seth?" I questioned. Not knowing where he was made me nervous.

"Oh, Seth? He's with Sam and the rest of the pack. They left to find that vampire. Why don't you come sit down by us?" Quil patted the seat beside him on the couch. I padded over to where he had patted and sat down. He placed his arm over my shoulder. I knew it was a friendly gesture. Plus Seth had told me that Quil had imprinted on Clair, Emily's niece.

I scooted back till I was all the way against the sofa. I looked up to Quil. He seemed very strong and sturdy, like nothing could faze him. He had the same native features that the pack shared. "So…werewolves huh?" I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just brought up the fact that they were giant wolves.

Embry snorted. "Yeah." I could feel the awkwardness settling around us. I nestled deeper into the couch, wishing I had something to say.

"So I heard that someone at the school got pregnant," Paul stated proudly. Crap. I knew it was Soffie. How many pregnant girls could there be in Forks? I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"And how would you know that?" I asked matter of factly. I was getting annoyed. I didn't want to talk about Soffie anymore. I was done with that crew. This was my new life and family.

"Well…." I cut him off. I didn't care how he knew.

"WELL THAT GIRL HAPPENS TO BE MY FRIEND SO DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" I got the vibe that I was getting on their bad side. I felt bad. "Sorry its just she was my best friend and she just told me today. She is pregnant with Nate's baby…" I trailed off. I was getting so sick of drama.

"Oh…lets talk about something else then…" Paul suggested. "So what's new in your life?"

"I think Clair has grown a full inch in the past couple days. She's getting so big." Quil's eyes glazed over, like he was day dreaming about all the tea parties he had with Clair. The other two rolled their eyes and I chuckled.

"Not again," Embry complained, throwing his magazine at Quil's head and breaking his trance. Paul snorted again.

"Jeez Quil, spare us. It's bad enough we have to share your thoughts half the time. I think that's all we can take." Paul added. I laughed. Then Paul joined in, followed by Embry. Quil just sat there, a smile threatening to break his pursed lips. Finally he gave in and laughed with us.

"Let's go do something," Paul suggested.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Soccer."


	9. Soccer

Thanks for the review guys

_Thanks for the review guys! They are so encouraging and make me want to write more…not that I wouldn't anyway. I love doing this! It feels great. Anyhow…here some soccer for you sports fans out there. I've never really played so forgive me, I just figured that if vampires played baseball werewolves should have a sport and soccer seemed to fit. Keep reading. :D R&R_

Katie.

"Soccer?" I asked. I cringed, imagining the powerful kicks these guys could deliver. Shin guards were a must.

"Yeah. Vampires play baseball, werewolves play soccer. Everybody knows that, kid." I grunted at Paul's comment. I was skeptical about the whole thing. I was sure that they wouldn't have a problem creaming me. I took comfort knowing that Seth would kick their butts if he knew they hurt me. I stifled a laugh, imagining it.

"Well…"I still wasn't all the way in. Embry had already gone to grab a soccer ball and Quil was digging out a pair of shin guards from the closet. I was sure they were for me. Werewolves were almost indestructible.

"Great!" Paul exclaimed, as if I had agreed. He grabbed the ball and guards from the boys. He passed me the guards. "You're gonna need these," he informed. I rolled my eyes, but proceeded to follow Paul and the others out the door. Quil hit his head, forgetting to duck. I laughed.

We all piled into Quil's car and made our way towards the elementary school. That was where all the fields were and all local games were held. I could feel the boy's excitement. They couldn't wait. Too bad it wasn't the same for me.

We arrived a short 15 minutes later and made our way onto the soccer field. It had been forever since the town had taken care of this place. The nets to the goals were ripped and falling off and the paint had chipped off most of the frame. I sighed. This might not be so bad after all, a sudden wave of optimism washing over me from nowhere.

I pulled on the guards that were handed to me. I knew that if I got hit with one of the powerful kicks they deliver, the guards would probably do little good. It was decided that I would be on Embry's team, since he was the strongest player and I was obviously the weakest. We didn't have goalies. You were just out of luck if they kicked it right.

Paul placed the ball in the middle of the field and stepped back a few paces. I got ready. I was a little uncomfortable, knowing that I was the weakling. I watched as Quil counted to three and called go. All three boys dove to the middle, in an attempt to secure the ball. I chuckled, wondering how serious they took these games.

Embry emerged from the clamor victorious and started sprinting towards the other team's goal. I ran over there as fast as I could, in an attempt to contribute something to my team. I was still slower than all the boys at my fastest.

"Katie!" Embry called, kicking the soccer ball in my direction. I got ready to receive his pass. I continued the journey to the goal. Quil was waiting at the goal to block my shot and Paul was guarding at my side. I knew they were going easy on me. I decided to give them a run for their money.

I began calculating a pass in my head as I approached the goal. I decided it would be impossible to kick it over his head, considering he barely fit inside the goal box. I decided I would go low. I aimed and shot it right between his legs and into the goal.

"Score!" Embry shouted, jogging over to high five. I grinned and bent over to catch my breath. I looked up at Quil, who had clearly not been expecting me to do that. Paul was already retrieving the ball for the next round.

"That's the last time you make it in," Quil said with a wink. Oh yeah, just wait and see. I was determined to show these boys what I was made of. A tiring 30 minutes later the score was 10 to 8. My team was winning.

I decided it was time for a break, so I jogged over to the car, to grab a water bottle out of the trunk. Quil, Embry, and Paul followed my lead. We sat there in silence for a while then Embry finally spoke.

"One more time," He suggested. It was more of a statement. I was so tired. It was hard work to keep up with werewolves. I could see the matching looks on Paul and Quil's faces. They didn't seem up to it.

"I forfeit," Paul declared. Embry seemed completely disappointed. He wanted to finish beating these guys. I had to admit that I did too. I weighed the possibilities of convincing them.

"How 'bout, the next team to score, gets free ice cream, courtesy of the loosing team," I suggested. Their faces instantly lit up. I expected this reaction from a ten year old. I was glad they seemed keen on the idea.

"You're on!" Paul declared, setting down his empty bottle and jogging onto the field. The rest of us followed. Paul had already set up everything when we got there. I backed away from the center; I knew what was coming.

The boy's all sprinted towards the ball on go and a small rumble resulted. Finally Paul immerged with the ball. I sprinted to where he was. I knew I was no match for his speed. I glanced behind for Embry. I didn't realize that he was guarding the goal.

Paul stopped to aim his pass. While he was doing this I ran in front of him, stealing the ball. Adrenaline over powered my body. I began to run faster and breathe heavier. I was half way down the field when I looked over to see Paul, ready to take back the ball. Quil was making his way to the goal.

Embry stood open to my left. I aimed and kicked the ball in his direction. We were almost at the goal now. Paul made his way to where Embry was running. I found a spot where Embry could pass to me and I could shoot. Victory was close.

Embry saw my set up and passed. I quickly aimed and scored. I jumped up and ran to Embry. We high fived and then walked over to Paul and Quil. "Good game, guys," Embry stated, extending a hand. We all shook hands and then walked over to the car. One we had all squeezed in, I began pealing off the guard. They had been handy.

"So where are we going for ice cream?" Embry asked Paul and Quil. They groaned in response. Embry laughed loudly, his deep voice filling the car. I couldn't help but chuckle along.

"To Dairy Queen!" I declared, thrusting my left arm up in a fist. Paul laughed and Quil rolled his eyes. I stuck out my tongue in response. Quil reluctantly started the car and we pulled away from the school. I glanced at the clock. It was almost six. We would probably miss dinner at this point.

When we finally pulled into the DQ I jumped out and ran to the counter. I knew I looked eager, like a kid on Christmas. Ice cream was my personal favorite. I ordered a large vanilla cone and began to devour it while the others ordered blizzards.

The cool ice cream melted on my tongue and slit down my throat. It tasted so good! I wondered how long werewolves had to eat ice cream, before it melted in their hands. I bet it turned to soup in like 3 minutes. I was glad I was fully human; life without solid ice cream did not sound sweet.

They practically inhaled the cold treat, I discovered. I was left there eating while they chattered about girls and cars. Quil took any chance to talk about Claire. I could see the way his eyes glazed when he thought about her. I wondered if Seth did that too.

When I had finally finished my ice cream, we climbed back into Quil's car. I quietly thanked them, knowing that their sensitive hearing would pick it up. Seth had explained everything that changes when you're a werewolf to me in the previous week.

We arrived at the house in no time at all. I grabbed the guards and ran inside; hoping Seth would be there to great me. I burst threw the door laughing, after watching the display the boys had put on of getting out of the car. I dropped the guard by the door and moved to the kitchen.

Seth was sitting by Leah and Sam at the big table. It looked they were just finishing up dinner. I ran over and sat by Seth. I knew I looked giddy. I watched as Seth's face lit up, as he glanced over at me. He threw an arm around me and kissed my cheek. I leaned into him. He felt so warm and safe. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like the forest. I did my best to memorize it, for after he left.

I couldn't help but to stare at Leah. I was thinking about her and Sam. That would suck. To be in love with someone, and then have him leave you for someone he loved more. Then she would have to listen to his thoughts and watch him love the other girl, not her. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She looked over to make eye contact with me. I smiled when I realized she was looking at me. She smiled back. It seemed genuine, like she was happy for me and Seth. I knew she loved him. He was her baby brother. She was so lucky hers was still alive. After a while Seth cleared his throat and our eyes parted.

For that moment, I felt as though I could see into Leah. I knew I needed to talk to her. I wanted to be her friend. Besides the fact she was Seth's sister, I figured her friendship would be a good thing to have in this situation.

Seth stood up and carried his plate to the sink. He thanked Emily and kissed her cheek. Jealousy spread over me, till he came over and grabbed my hand. He led me to the porch swing and sat me down. He leaned over and kissed me. We sat there making out for a long time.

His warm lips felt soft and comforting. Everywhere he touched turned to jell-o. He left warm tingling sensations all up my arms and legs. I wanted more, but I knew we were on the front porch and everyone else was here. I also had my morals to stick to, but there was no rule against wanting.

I sank deeper into his chest. I molded perfectly into him. He warm, caring hands suddenly tightened their grip. I broke away from his lips and looked up at him. Concern filled his eyes. I wished I knew what he was thinking.

"We found the vampire that killed your aunt today." His eye brows furrowed in frustration that shadowed his face. "Where going to rip him apart if he ever comes back. He went into the water so we can't track a scent."

The pain on his face ripped into my heart. I hated seeing him in this much pain. I just wanted to kiss it away. I cradled his face in my hands and looked up at him sympathetically. I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. When I pulled away a smile had returned to his lips. I kissed him one last time before settling back into his chest.

"So you played soccer today." It was a statement. I nodded in response. I wondered how he had known but decided not to ask. We sat there silently, just enjoying each other's company. Seth stood up after awhile. "It's almost time for me to go home, you know."

"Can't you stay?" I pleaded. I just wanted to fall asleep in his warm strong arms and stay there forever. Why did time have to stop everything? I did my best to sound sexy, hoping it would lure him in.

"I have to home…tell you what, I'll sneak out and come to your room. Leave your window unlocked okay? I'll be there I promise." He kissed my forehead and then he was gone. I sat there watching as his car pulled away from the house.

I stepped inside, to find everyone else saying their goodbyes and thank yous. They all filed out the door, till it was just Sam, Emily and me. The small house felt empty with nobody in it.

"We'll I'm going to bed…" I stated, climbing up the stairs.

"Wait a second," Sam demanded. I stopped my journey up to turn around and face him. He looked very intimidating. "Is Seth sneaking in tonight?" He asked. How had he known? Maybe he had heard him?

"Wh-What? Why do you think that?" I knew he saw through my attempt to cover. His face didn't soften, but his voice did.

"Just checking. If he is, I would rather know about it. Just so I can keep an eye on you two. I know Seth wouldn't pull any funny business." I automatically felt guilty. I nodded my head to signify that he had planned on coming and darted upstairs. I heard Emily's small laugh from downstairs.

I ran into my room and quickly changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I didn't want to fall asleep before Seth got here, but I was so tired. I unlocked the window and picked up a magazine I had bought earlier.

It wasn't long before Seth had climbed through the window. I leapt into his out stretched arms, and he carried me to the bed. He laid me down and then rested by my side. I snuggled into his chest as he reached over and turned off the only light.

"I love you," he sighed into my hair.

"I love you Seth," I replied, kissing his bare chest, before falling asleep.


	10. Funeral

Hey guys

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what ya'll think about the stories. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them! Plus if you have a recommendation for a good song… I can't write without music and I've listened to the same four songs for days so if you have any good ideas. Anyway…here's the next chapter. Read and Review._

Katie

When I woke up, I rolled over into the empty spot where Seth should have been. My eyes instantly popped open in alarm. Where was he? My heart began to accelerate as concern flooded my system. After a few seconds, I was awake and could reason better. Seth had probably gone home before him mom caught him, I concluded.

I rolled off the bed and glanced at the clock. It was 9:37. I groaned and glanced over at the calendar I had recently hung above my desk. It was the 18th. Today was Aunt Stacy's funeral. My heart instantly dropped and I was overcome by sadness. I was saying goodbye to the last family I had left today.

I solemnly padded to the bathroom and started the shower. As I undressed, tears began to spill out of my eyes. I climbed into the shower and washed my hair as the salty sadness mixed with the warm water. When I climbed out I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

I stepped back into my bedroom and pulled on my darkest pair of jeans. I slipped a black shirt on and walked over to the dresser mirror to examine myself. You could still see that I had been crying. My attire didn't really seem to fit the occasion perfectly, but I knew that Aunt Stacy would have wanted me to be comfortable. It was also the only thing I had.

I grabbed my black sneakers and stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Emily and Sam were dressed in black to match the occasion. I glanced over to the table to see Seth, decked in black, sipping a cup of coffee. I felt a wave of relief, knowing that he would be there to support me. I sighed as a fresh round of tears made their way down my cheeks.

The drive to the beach was long and silent. I held my Aunt's ashes tightly to my chest. I was whispering to the urn, but I was sure nobody, even Seth and Sam, could hear me.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Stacy, for every bad thing I had ever said. I…I…" This was a day I had hoped would come a little later in life.

Aunt Stacy had wanted her ashes poured into the ocean, just like my mom and Andy's.

She loved the water, almost as much as my mother had. When we they were younger they had decided that they had wanted to be part of the ocean forever, once they had passed. I fully planned to honor their wishes.

When we pulled up to the beach, Sam cut the engine. The four of us slowly walked to the water edge. I wadded out till the water was up to my knees. I didn't bother to pull of my shoes or roll up my jeans. Tears streamed down my face and neck. They soaked the neck of my shirt.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about my aunt and how many wonderful thing she had done for me. I gazed out searching for what hung behind the horizon. I knew this is what she had wanted, but it was hard to just let the last piece of home go.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I opened the lid to the urn. I swallowed and mustered up the courage to speak.

"Aunt Stacy," I choked, "you took me in when my mother died. You were my only family. Thank you," I cried. I couldn't help but sobbing for a moment. I held the urn close to my chest, whispering thank you over and over again. I took a deep breath and tilted the urn. "I love you," I whispered as the ashes flew out into the wind.

I waited till it was empty and turned to walk to shore. When I had emerged from the water, I was greeted by a loving embrace from Emily. She kissed my cheek then released me. Sam patted my back gently. I glanced over to Seth.

His face was covered with sadness, like he was feeling my pain. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he looked up at me. I threw myself in his arms and buried my head in his chest. I began to sob uncontrollably. He rubbed my back, as the four of us stood there, waiting for me to finish crying.

I pulled away and looked up at him. His warm lips kissed my forehead before he turned and guided me into the car. I sat in the middle so I could snuggle into him. He wrapped his arms me, creating a barrier.

"Goodbye Auntie. I love you," I whispered as we drove away.

_Sorry its short but I just wanted the funeral to be separate from anything else._


	11. Alone

_Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but school starts for me on Monday and I have been scrambling to get ready. I will be a freaking eighth grader in five days :'( Things might really slow down since I'm taking a heavy course load this year. Anyway here is the next chapter. Read and Review please :D_

_I do not own any of the characters you recognize._

Katie

When I woke up the next morning, I discovered I had the house to myself. This brought a wave of confusion with it. I hadn't been alone in awhile and I had no idea what to do with myself, considering this wasn't even my house. I had fumbled around the living room for a while, feeling agitated. Usually someone was here to keep me company and now they all just disappear. It was frustrating not knowing where they were, especially Seth.

I decided my best bet was to get some breakfast to help me think clearer. I thoroughly searched the fridge and small pantry before settling on some Coco Puffs. I hated the idea of chocolate for breakfast, but I couldn't really cook and it was the only thing I could find. I shoveled the chocolaty cereal into my mouth and chewed, trying to taste as little as possible.

When I had finished my second bowl of cereal, I decided to take a shower and get ready. The water helped to relax me as yesterday's events reeled threw my head. I had brushed my teeth quickly and then threw my favorite Levi's and a brown tank.

I sat on my bed twiddling my thumbs for a while, then decided I should take some time to clean my area. I made my bed and picked up all my dirty clothes. I found a vacuum in a closet upstairs and vacuumed the room carefully. I also sprayed some air freshener around. I did my best in the bathroom, not knowing where any cleaning products were stored. I dumped the towels with my other laundry and rinsed the tub. I also scrubbed the toilet and wipe the counter.

Feeling satisfied, I decided to poke around the rest of the house. I eventually found myself in Sam and Emily's room. I knew it was wrong after all they had done for me but being nosey was an urge I couldn't resist. I rummaged threw Emily's bedside table only to find a few hair ties, a bottle of pain killer, and a contact case. Sam's was a little more interesting.

I knew Sam had been in love with Leah before Emily. He probably would have married her instead of loving Emily, but he just couldn't stay away. I had never imagined that Sam would still have feeling for Leah, considering he imprinted. Underneath all the random junk in his drawer was a photo of Emily and him. Sam was kissing her cheek and she was smiling widely.

The Leah in the photo was much different than the Leah now. This one was happy. You could see it in her eyes. I had noticed how Leah glanced at Sam. She still loved him, but she knew that they couldn't be together. The Sam also seemed different, but the difference wasn't as dramatic as Leah's.

Feeling guilty I slipped the photograph back into the drawer and turned to exit. Instantly my body was pierced with fear and adrenaline clouded my veins. Standing in front of me was a tall godlike creature. Its irises were a deep blood red and its skin was a pale ivory. It instantly registered as a vampire. I let out a scream. The one time a vampire shows up, my whole house of werewolf friends were gone.

"Hello Katie." The creature said in a dark voice. Chills instantly caused me to shiver. His cool breath smelt so delicious. I began drifting towards him, in a trance. "I killed your aunt. I figured I would put you out of your misery as well." This was the vampire that had taken Aunt Stacy's life. I instantly backed away.

"Seth!" I called in alarm. Where was he? I needed him to protect me. I could never fight off this creature, if he was as strong as the legends predicted. The vampire began slowly pacing forward. I called Seth's name again. Tears began spilling out of my eyes. I was shaking now. I had so much to live for. I wasn't ready to die.

I heard the front door open and slam shut. "Katie!" Seth's alarmed voice called. I knew he would find me even if I didn't answer. Werewolves had a great sense of smell. I looked up into the vampire's eyes, hoping to find a sense of alarm. A smile played at his lips. Seth finally entered the room and stood at the door way.

Realizing this, vampire instantly lunged for my throat. Pain ripped through my whole body, as the creature's teeth pierced my tender skin. I closed my eyes and screamed. I hear Seth leap, instantly phasing, and pull the vampire off of me. I flinched as he tore it to pieces and somehow disposed of it.

Seth's strong arms lifted me off the ground moments later and held me against his bare chest. "Katie? Katie?" he called. I tried to nod my head as I released a groan. "Ohmigod! He bit you! The Cullen's. We have to get you to the Cullens," he stated. I could hear the tears in his voice.

He ran out of the house and into the trees. I could feel the leaves and needles scraped my feet, but they were nothing compared to the fiery pain, burning in my body. I felt a few tears escape my eyes. I was far from tough and I couldn't handle this. I knew how much it would hurt Seth so I did my best to suppress my discomfort.

Eventually I felt Seth enter a house. It was cold and empty feeling. I moaned. What was happening to me? Seth laid me down on a soft leather couch and I managed to let my eyes flutter open. My energy was draining fast and pain was ripping through every inch of me.

"Seth, what's-what's going on?" I muttered, breathlessly. It was like a fire was burning in my heart. It took all my power to keep from screaming. My eyes fluttered shut and I bit down hard on my tongue. I moaned as Seth's strong warm hands lifted my torso up.

"It's okay. Carlise is going to help you. It's okay." He soothed, kissing my forehead and then my lips. I somehow found the strength to wrap my arms around his neck. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now.

I opened my eyes, using the last of my strength. If I was going to die, I wanted to die looking at Seth. Seth was my angel, my hero, my soul mate, my life. I wasn't ready to leave him. "Seth," I muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing me one last time before everything went black.


	12. Run Away

_Hey guys. I know this is REALLY late but school is hectic and all the drama starts and now I'm just so stressed I don't have time to do anything but study. Those A's don't earn themselves. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything you recognize…._

Chapter 12

When I woke up my ears were attacked by the chatter that echoed through the large house. I could hear the sad ring of the vampire's soft voices and the desperate pleas of Seth. I sat up and looked down at the burgundy silk sheets I was wrapped in. My eyes darted around the room searching for a clock or calendar, anything that would give me a reference to the time. My senses seemed sharper than usual. I could smell so many scents I had never known before. My vision was greatly improved and I could hear every soft word spoken in the house.

I jumped out of the bed and was startled when it only took me half a second. What was happening to me? I made my way downstairs to the main room where everyone was gathered. My sharp eyes darted around until they landed on Seth.

In an instant everything was okay. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him. He felt hotter than normal. We embraced for a second then I leaned my forehead in until ours were touching. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Everything else seemed to melt away.

He pressed his lips to mine for a few seconds before pulling away and breaking all contact. I turned to face the rest of the crowd, who had obviously been watching us intently. Edward and Carlise looked at me with the saddest pity in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I demanded. My voice sounded clearer and more confident than usual. They just stared back, with the same sad look on their faces. Suddenly all the pieces fell together in my head. I was a…vampire.

I couldn't believe it. I looked at Carlise and knew that he understood. I fell to my knees and tearless sobs flowed from my mouth. Seth placed a comforting arm around me. I pressed my palms to my eyes and continued sobbing. This couldn't be real. It wasn't. I refused to accept it. I had to reverse this. I had to! For Seth, my love.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but notice the pain in his eyes. I knew I had caused it. It wasn't my fault but I knew that me being a vampire would make things complicated. I watched as a silent tear streaked his left cheek. I stood up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"We will figure this out," I assured him. I stroked back his hair and leaned my head on his chest. I couldn't help but notice the awful stench that radiated off of him. I crinkled my nose in disgust before I could stop myself.

Suddenly he burst into laughter. I stepped away and looked at him confused. He continued laughing and Carlise soon joined in followed by Edward. Soon Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had joined in and I was left there confused.

"Do I smell that bad?" Seth asked with a laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle, though I wasn't quite sure why. Soon all of us were laughing. "You don't smell so great yourself, love" Seth added jokingly. The light mood penetrated my wall of confusion and I began to laugh along.

After the moment had passed the ringing of silence filled the air. I glanced at Seth and stared for a moment before catching a sniff of a scent so delicious it made my throat burn. My instincts took over and in a mad dash I was out the door and running in the forest. I could hear Carlise and Edward on my tail. My legs pumped harder.

I couldn't believe the strength of my body and senses. I could hear the pulsing of a warm liquid and licked my lips. All the sudden it registered what I was chasing. It was a human and not just any human. It was Soffie.

I pushed myself to a stop, using every ounce of control I had in me. Edward and Carlise were soon at my side holding back my arms. I heard the rest of the vampires and Seth land behind them. I stared off into the horizon and felt an emptiness swallow my heart. I wanted to cry, but knew that no tears would come.

I couldn't eat Soffie, even if she did sleep with my boyfriend. I struggled out of Carlise and Edward's grasps and turned to face Seth. I looked into his werewolf eyes and saw his compassion. I couldn't help but smile. He just made me so happy.

My cheer was trampled by my next thought. If I was a vampire and he was a werewolf, this would never work. We were mortal enemies. Maybe we had a hope though. What if love was stronger? What if my love for Soffie had kept me from eating her? What if my love for Seth could keep us together?

Hope and determination spread throughout my body as I quietly apologized for causing trouble. I knew they heard me even though I had spoken so softly. We all ran back to the house and sat in the living room to discuss the events.

"I assume you know you are a vampire by now. That means you won't be allowed around humans for a while. That is unless you want to be that way, but it's a lifestyle choice you have to make." Carlise looked so serious. It scared me.

I felt Seth tense at his comment. I couldn't imagine the pain this was causing him. It was almost too much to bear. I looked over to him and could see his clenched fists. I gently opened his hands and rubbed them with my smooth marble skin. He didn't relax much but it seemed to help a little.

"Is there another option?" I asked. I knew the answer but I couldn't help but ask. The only way to not hurt Seth was to leave. Where could we go? Where could I go? This was getting to be too complicated.

Carlise nodded sadly. I jumped out and stormed out of the room. I paced out the front door and turned around to face the house. Seth followed me out the door. I couldn't stand the sadness in his eyes.

"I love you," I whispered before turning and disappearing into the forest.

_There ya'll go. Sorry it's kinda short. It's late too and I apologize for that too. Don't worry though…all this stress is creating lots of late nights which is when I write all my best stuff so keep checking :D_

_Hope you ENJOYED!! :D REVIEW!!_


	13. Vampire

_First update in quite a while, 2 years actually. Sorry for the delay. I forgot about this little project of mine..._

_Anyway if youre still following for some reason REVIEW or my monsters will come for you ;) ENJOY!_

_I dont own any Twilight characters_

I darted through the forest, my heightened senses guiding me through the thick foliage. My sensitive nose searched for the smell of life coursing through the veins of the nearest animals. My instincts guided me to quench my new thirst.

Finally a scent hit me that caused my whole body to be shocked with desire. I could hear the warm blood coursing in its veins, and followed my senses to the target, a young bear. My superhuman strength and speed allowed me to conquer the bear in a matter of seconds. The blood felt warm and delicious in my mouth and my thirst slowly began to die.

After I had sucked the last drop of blood from the bear, I found Carlise who guided me back to the house. I stepped inside and was greeted by Seth. Seeing him stirred a mix of emotions. At first I felt the undying love we were connected with by the Imprint. It filled me with happiness until I realized that we were mortal enemies. Vampires and werewolves just don't go well together. What would we do?

Seth thanked Carlisle for helping us and we walked outside to Seth's truck. Once we were alone inside we just sat there in silence. I glanced over and saw tears streaming down Seth's beautiful face.

"Why?" was all he had the strength to mutter. I scooted closer and cupped his face in my hands, turning him to face me.

"Seth, I love you. This can work."

"No Katie, it can't. Don't you realize were mortal enemies now. We just can't be together."

"Maybe there's a way to fix this. Can I be reversed?" I offered. If vampires and werewolves were real, who knew what other kind of magic really existed. At this point I decided I'd find some way to become a human once again. I've lost too many people to live forever. My pain must end someday.

"I don't know Katie…" Seth trailed off. He drove me to my aunt's home in silence. When he pulled in front I turned to him confused. "You can't be on the reservation. I'm sorry love." I could see the pain in every part of him. His true love now his enemy. I kissed a tear falling down his cheek.

"I love you Seth" I whispered and jumped out of the car, finding myself inside my old room in an instant. I found my old laptop, covered in a thin layer of dust and began googling vampire reversal. Was it a long shot? I didn't have any clue. At this point anything seemed possible.

I finally found a site for a Romanian witch who claimed to know the secret to life. I figured that vampires are dead, so bringing back my life may be a chance at making me human. I scrolled down the page and found a quote. "Life for the dead and living." This was my woman.

I stopped for a moment to realize where I was, my aunt's home, my last remaining family. Life is oh so cruel I thought. Anger coursed through my veins and I decided that I would find a way to be human again. I had to do it for Seth. He was the only thing in my life that matter. He was my soul mate and my future.

I packed a bag of clothes and grabbed the sock full of my savings. I was on my way to the airport.


End file.
